


Picnic Hike Party

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic for tumblr user jaroftaromilk: BillDip platonic fluffy adventure shenanigans<br/>What's more fluffy than Bill complaining and Dipper dragging him out for a quiet picnic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Hike Party

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests still! Here's an example of one :3c

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said this would be a hike.” Bill was gasping for breath, his t-shirt clinging to him in places. There was this horrid feeling of sweat rolling down his back, but even that feeling seemed to be muted under the intense heat of the afternoon sun. Somehow, Dipper had convinced him to go find a special glen up in the mountains last week during a discussion, and to this day Bill still had no idea how the hell he’d been convinced.

 

“Oh quit complaining, it’s only been ten minutes since we started on the trail. And we still gotta make it to the secret path, so keep your eyes peeled for that one tree.” Dipper called back over his shoulder, swinging a bag around in his hand that he wouldn’t let Bill look into. He swore it was a “secret” and that if Bill looked inside it would ruin the “surprise” even though Bill made it very clear he could see into the bag with his powers regardless. Nevertheless, Bill promised not to peek and begrudgingly followed behind the human. They both had small backpacks with water and snacks in case they got tired on the way there, thanks to Mabel.

 

“So… it’s been a few years now. You still like it here?” Dipper slowed down his walk to let Bill catch up, his eyes finding Bill’s with a hope that made Bill’s heart twinge. “I know it’s not as good as you wanted it to be originally but… yeah your idea of remaking the town in your image sucked. A lot.” Dipper laughed softly, elbowing the demon lightly as they made it into the forested area.

 

Bill couldn’t help but chuckle, “Mhm, hey you never know. Having the entirety of Gravity Falls under my thumb was fun and great at the time, till you and Mabel and Stan bested me. I’ve got to admit, you meatbags are tenacious despite my best efforts to squash you.” At that, Bill threw his arm around Dipper’s shoulders and squeezed, making Dipper laugh. “Oh well, I’ve got plenty of plans up my sleeves for the future. So long as you three keep meddling in my affairs though… I’ll have plenty of struggle.”

 

“What’s a plan without some struggle or opposition, though?” Dipper smiled, knocking Bill’s arm off and rolling his eyes. “Now help me find that tree or we’ll never get to open this bag.”

 

“Aye aye, homosapien.” Bill saluted, making Dipper giggle at his exaggerated swagger towards the trees around them. The duo stepping off the dirt path they’d been following dutifully, the chirps of birds slowly dwindling into silence that seemed almost suffocating. “Are you sure this is the right way Pine Tree?”

 

“Yes, and don’t call me that.” Dipper nudged Bill and took the lead, the demon shaking his head with a sardonic grin as the human pushed forward through the growth. “It says that this glen resides in the quietest area in the woods, so the less noises you hear the closer we are.”

 

“Sounds like a drag of a place, what’ll we do once we’re there? Take pictures and head back to the shop?” Bill blinked owlishly when Dipper turned back to give him a scowl.

 

“No, I have a plan. Trust me.” He turned back around, not noticing the soft “okay” that responded to his simple request. Dipper also didn’t notice the way Bill’s grin softened, but he did notice the hand that had suddenly grasped his free hand. “Wha-“

 

“Lead the way kiddo!” Bill grinned, Dipper’s face growing warm and his smile matching the demon’s.

 

“Okay.”

 

**~~~**

 

It was only ten minutes later that they finally stumbled upon the glen, sweaty and slightly hungry. Bill sank to his knees, groaning weakly as Dipper set down the bag and his backpack to pull out his camera.

 

“Next time I’m teleporting us, that was a pain in my ass. Or legs, for that matter. And my meatsack’s hungry, Dipper please for the love of all things gold, tell me you brought food or something.” Bill whined, rolling in the soft grass as Dipper snorted and took photos.

 

“Yes I brought food, set up the picnic in that bag I brought. It was supposed to be a surprise but I suppose your poor, sad stomach needs it right now.” Dipper mocked Bill with a grin, dodging a limp kick at his shin and laughing as he finished documenting the glen’s existence. He measured the perimeter, and when he turned to ask Bill for a look at his calculations, Dipper was startled to see the entire blanket placed perfectly and the demon in question scarfing down the food already.

 

“C’mon Pi- Dipper, take a break kid! Your calculations are correct, now sit down and eat with me before my body dies alone and hungry.” Bill tugged Dipper towards the picnic with his magic, making Dipper laugh and stumble forwards.

 

“Alright, Mabel packed us this lunch so don’t forget to thank her when we get back. Oh pass me the fruit, I want some.” The two dug into their food, amicable silence surrounding them this time. There was no sounds except the sounds of them eating and chatting, conversation flowing without a care in the world.

 

At some point during their meal, Bill had scooted closer and closer and eventually had his head resting on Dipper’s lap, gesturing wildly as he told another one of his stories from his past.

 

“And then 8-Ball decided to trip and fall through the never-ending portal right as Pyronica had stopped Kryptos from falling. She just left him there for a couple of centuries, it was hilarious!” Bill cackled, Dipper unable to help the small chuckle in response.

 

“Poor guy… demon thing. Or whatever he is.” Dipper smiled, sipping on his water bottle. He didn’t mind how close Bill was, and he couldn’t help himself from petting Bill’s hair. It was very soft and clean, Bill must’ve been taking so long that morning with a shower. “Hey Bill… thanks for coming out with me today. Means a lot that you’d forgo teleporting and take a hike with me.”

 

“No problemo Dipper, you’re fun to hang out with for a human!” Bill grinned, nuzzling into Dipper’s hand when it strayed too close to his face. He enjoyed the feeling of Dipper’s fingers in his hair, wrapping his arms around the human’s waist. “Lay back, let’s nap while it’s shaded here. I’m exhausted!”

 

“Haha, alright.” Dipper smiled, leaning back on one arm and laying down on the blanket, his other hand carding through Bill’s hair. “When we get back, you still have to clean up the glitter bomb that Mabel tricked you into making.”

 

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

 

“Heh, have a good nap Bill.”

 

Once he felt Dipper’s consciousness drift a bit, Bill nuzzled into Dipper’s stomach and smiled softly, “You too Dipper, you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you're having a good day, thanks for reading!


End file.
